communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 12/09 * Archiv 07/09 * Archiv 05/09 * Archiv 01/09 * Archiv 12/08 * Archiv 10/08 * Archiv 08/08 * Archiv 07/08 * Archiv 06/08 * offene Probleme Hast du eine Frage? *Mit diesem Link kannst du einen neuen Eintrag erzeugen, der automatisch unten angefügt wird. *Beachte bitte, dass das Beantworten von Anfragen nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Arbeit ausmacht. Möglicherweise kann ich dir nicht sofort antworten. *Ich arbeite oft auch am Wochenende, aber ab und an möchte ich dann doch mal Pause machen. *Wundere dich nicht, wenn jemand anderes schneller Antwort erhält. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich ihn bevorzuge, sondern z.B. die Frage leichter direkt zu beanworten oder kritischer war oder einem anderen Grund. Ganz Wichtig Sollte Fanfiction Monster Wiki auf der Liste der zu löschenden WIkis stehen, dann nimm es bitte wieder runter. Wir versuchen, wieder aktiv zu werden. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:02, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal mein Anliegen Es wäre wirklich sehr wichtig, wenn du dich darum kümmerst. Ich will nicht drängeln. Ich will es nur noch mal gesagt haben. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:18, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Momentan ist es nicht geplant, das Fanfiction Monster Wiki wegen Inaktivität zu schließen. Die beste Möglichkeit um so etwas zu verhinden ist natürlich, sinnvolle Aktivität zu produzieren! :-) --Avatar 12:46, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) neuer Namensraum für de.scrubs.wikia.com Hi Tim. Wie ich gelesen hab, bist du frisch gebackenes Geburtstagskind. Alles Gute Nachträglich von mir! Nun zu meinem Anliegen: wie ich irgendwo mal gelesen habe, ist es möglich, zusätzliche Namensräume anzulegen. Ich hätte, wenn das geht, für das Scrubs-Wiki gerne den zusätlichen Namensraum "Transkription". Würde mich freuen, wenn das irgendwie geht! Vielen Dank, --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 15:02, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja. Ich wüsste nur gerne noch,:* Soll der Namensraum als Content-Namespace berücksichtigt werden? (Das beeinflusst bspw. die Zählung der Artikel in der Statistik und das Auffinden der Seiten via "Zufällige Seite").:* Soll die Suche im Wiki per Standard nur den Artikelnamensraum berücksichtigen oder auch den neuen Namensraum direkt einschließen? --Avatar 16:35, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi! In der Artikel-Statistik sollten die Transkriptionen schon als wahre Artikel erscheinen. Standardmäßig sollen sie allerdings nicht darin suchen. ::Da kann ich dann auch schon gleich eine weitere Frage stellen: ist es möglich, eine extra seite zu erstellen (mit kleinem Eingabefeld), von welcher aus dann eben genau dieser eine Namensraum durchsucht wird? Danke schonmal bis hier hin! ::Gruß, --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 17:08, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, hab grad rumprobiert, meine letzte Frage hat sich erledigt, das funktioniert. Danke! --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 07:57, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich will nur mal kurz nach dem Stand fragen: bis wann kann Scrubs-Wiki mit dem neuen Namensraum rechnen? --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 18:27, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Entschuldige die Verzögerung. Der Namespace ist jetzt erstellt. Eine einfache Lösung für deine zweite Frage (Suchen in einem bestimmten Namespace) ist mir jetzt leider nicht auf Anhieb bekannt. Du kannst versuchen mit JavaScript zu arbeiten und diese URL dabei zu verwenden. --Avatar 10:09, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::Kein Problem, vielen Dank für die Mühe. Das mit der suche hab ich schon gefunden, die Lösung von Wikipedia, damit probier ich jetzt ein bisschen rum. Danke nochmals!1 --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 16:27, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Frage Bilder Hallo kann ich Bilder aus Commons hier auch hochladen? Wie müssen diesen, wenn Ja, gekennzeichnet (Lizenz) werden? Gruß --Wuselwurm 21:16, 3. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich ja. Alle Bilder in den Wikimedia Commons sind frei lizenziert und stehen unter Lizenzen, die du auch in Wikia nutzen kannst. Pauschal kann ich dir deine zweite Frage nicht beantworten - das hängt immer von der Lizenz der Bilder ab, unter der sie in den Commons vorliegen. Falls du nur in einem einzelnen Wiki aktiv bist, kann ich dir auch "InstantCommons" einschalten, so dass du Commons-Bilder direkt nutzen kannst, ohne sie extra übertragen zu müssen. --Avatar 12:48, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Uncyclopedia-Zufallsgenerator Hallo Avatar, seit einiger Zeit funktioniert der Zufallsgenerator der Uncyclopedia nicht mehr so gut wie früher einmal, d.h. er ist sehr träge und zeigt innerhalb einer Seite, auf der mittels choose und mehrmals verschiedene Zufallsergebnisse erzeugt werden sollen, mehrmals das gleiche an. Beispiel: Die ISBN-Nummern werden per Zufall erzeugt und waren früher auch bei jedem Buch unterschiedlich. Bitte hilf uns! Gruß Otello (Diskussion) 01:17, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :PS: Wir hatten das hier damals schon diskutiert, dann ist es aber wieder eingeschlafen. ::Ich habe es mal als "Bug" aufgenommen und in unseren Bugtracker eingepflegt. Die Anwendung ist natürlich relativ speziell und ich vermute, dass der durchschnittliche Cache-/Geschwindigkeitsgewinn "größer" ausfällt, als der Zusatznutzen - aber lassen wir uns mal überraschen, was die Entwickler noch in der Trickkiste haben. --Avatar 12:41, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Benutzer Wie viele Benutzer hat eigentlich das Drachenwiki. Ich komm mir immer vor, als wär ich der einzige. Alde 11:52, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Kann man aus der Statistik herauslesen. Btw sorry, falls ich das falsche Drachenwiki als Beispiel genommen hatte. Du hattest nicht erwähnt welches. Es gibt davon einfach zu viele. Doch das Prinzip ist überall das gleiche: Auf den Spezialseiten die Statistik aufrufen. -- 11:55, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei Wikia-Wikis bietet sich alternativ auch ein Blick auf die Seite Spezial:Benutzer an. --Avatar 12:32, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich meine das http://de.drachen.wikia.com/wiki/Drachen_Wiki Und da finde ich keine Statistik Alde 11:34, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Wie ich bereits oben schon schrieb: Auf den Spezialseiten. -- 11:38, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::http://de.drachen.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Spezialseiten#Systemdaten_und_Werkzeuge Marc-Philipp (Talk) MeerUndMehr 14:30, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Neues Passwort Hi Avatar, ich bin es mal wieder. Ich habe (mal wieder) ein Problem: Ich habe mein Passwort vergessen mit dem ich mich bei wikia.com und bei meinen wikis anmelde. Das Problem ist, ich habe bei der Erstanmeldung keine e-Mail Adresse angegeben. Wie kann ich trotzdem ein neues Passwort bekommen, meinen alten Account AS Hate II. behalten?AS Hate II. 11:18, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Wir brauchen einen zumindest nachvollziehbaren Hinweis, dass du der bist, der du zu sein scheinst :-). Bist du unter dem gleichen Namen noch irgendwo außerhalb von Wikia aktiv? --Avatar 13:10, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Wie soll ich das denn beweisen? Ich bin in der JP mit ähnlichem Namen aktiv, aber du kannst mir ruhi glauben...ich bin der einzige, der einzige, der das elffen wiki bearbeitet und der einzige, der das auch darf/kann weil ich der admin bin (s. weiter oben bei deiner disku). Ich wbräucht wirklich dringend das Passwort, nur ich kann natürlich dein Misstrauen verstehen. Was muss ich tun, damit ich beweisen kann, dass ich WIRKLICH AS Hate II. bin?AS Hate II. 09:52, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Schick mir bitte eine Mail an avatar@wikia.com, damit ich deine Mailadresse habe, die ich eintragen soll. --Avatar 11:34, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Lieber Avatar, ichhabe das Problem gelöst.Ich habe jetzt ein neues Passwort. Trotzdem möchte ich mich bei dir ganz herzlich für deine Geduld mit mir und deine Hilfe bedanken. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, AS Hate II. 12:09, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) PlasmarelaisBot in der Play Star Trek Wiki Ich bitte dich darum dem Benutzer:PlasmarelaisBot in PST Wiki den Bot-Status zu geben, damit er endlich benutzt werden kann. --Mark McWire 10:58, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt (benutzen hättet ihr ihn aber auch schon vorher können :-) ). --Avatar 11:33, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke! (Naja, die entsprechenden Änderung sollen ja richtig angezeigt werden.) --Mark McWire 11:54, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ranking von Fragen Hallo Tim, wikia ist eine gute Idee, aber leider sind durch massenhafte Test- und Unsinnfragen ein großteil der Geistesenergie einfach gebunden oder kommen wegen magels an Überblick nicht zum Einsatz. Um hier einen Schritt weiter zu kommen, schlage ich vor, dass Benutzer die Fragen bewerten sollen (hinsichtlich z.B. Wichtigkeit für Allgemeinheit, ist es eine "neue" Frage...). Diese gewichteten Fragen sollten dann auch auf der Webseite als erste aufgeführt werden, bis sie beantwortet werden. Somit würden interessante (die die Mehrzahl der Benutzer beantwortet haben möchte, vielleicht aber nicht von jedem sofort beantwortet werden kann) Fragen im Fokus (auf der Eingangswebseite) bleiben und Unsinnfragen einfach am Ende (mit eventueller Zeitlimitlöschfunktion) tümpeln. bis dann FeB :Hi FeB. Danke für deine Rückmeldung. Ich muss zugeben, dass wir bei Wikianswers noch in der Phase sind, wo wir dazulernen und auch neue Dinge ausprobieren (müssen). Ich teile deine Ansicht, das sehr viele Unsinnsfragen den Eindruck deutlich trüben. Das Problem bei einer Bewertung was bisher, dass sich zu wenige Leute beteiligen - auch müsste ein Ausgleich zwischen Wertung und Aktualität geschaffen werden. Wir haben da grundsätzlich schon ein paar Pläne zu in der Tasche aber ich kann leider nicht genau sagen, in was für einem Zeitrahmen man da erste Änderungen sehen wird. Aufgrund der aktuellen Projekte wird es wohl eher leider noch etwas dauern :-(. --Avatar 10:04, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bürokraten im Monsterwiki Wärst du bitte so nett, dem Benutzer Toa-Nikolai im Monsterwiki die Bürokratenrechte zu entziehen? Immerhin hast du das im WN bei Skorpia auch gemacht. Der Grund: Nikolai ist seit 2 Monaten inaktiv. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:03, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 10:01, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Benutzername (WSW-Philipp) Hallo, ich habe von dir eine Email bekommen und würde mich freuen, wenn ich meinen Namen Philipp behalten könnte. Aber bevor ich WSW-Philipp heißen muss, könntest du mich bitte auch in indeedous umbenennen. Danke, WSW-Philipp 19:17, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Der Benutzer mit dem gleichlautenden Namen Philipp ist "leider" seit 2007 bis heute auf Wikia aktiv. Der Name indeedous ist allerdings noch frei. Die nächste "Massenumbenennung" findet am 20. statt (in genau einer Woche) statt. Bis auf den Namen wird sich an deinem Benutzerkonto sonst nichts ändern. --Avatar 19:32, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) UTF-8 Bild Hallo, wie kann ein UTF-8 Bild hinterlegen, wie erstell ich sowas? Un wie bekomme ich die Seite in die Richtige Kategórie, das mit der Auswahl klappt nicht so richtig. Gruss, Frank :Hi. Hm, kannst du bitte etwas spezifischer werden? Ich weiß nicht genau, was ein UTF-8 Bild sein soll. UTF-8 ist eine Zeichenkodierung. Auch beim zweiten Problem müsste ich dich bitten, mir ein paar mehr Informationen zu geben. Welches Wiki, welche Seite, welche Kategorie, was machst du, was erwartest du, was passiert. --Avatar 10:00, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Foto Wiki vom November 2009 Hallo Tim, da habe ich grad gesehen, scheint wohl eine Idee gewesen zu sein, die dann ganz schnell versandet ist. Ich habe den Eindruck, das passiert immer dann, wenn die Leute nicht wissen oder verstehen, daß sie nur den Rumpf eines Wiki hingestellt bekommen und viele Konfigurationsarbeiten dann noch selbst machen müssen. 's ist ja nicht die einzige Wiki-Karteileiche in der Fotoabteilung. Wenn der Gründer dieses Wikis noch mal vorbeischneit, kannst Du ihn ja mal zwecks Mitarbeit bei uns vorbeischicken. Leider kann ich ihn nicht selbst kontaktieren, da er keine Mailadresse hinterlegt hat. Grüße und alles Gute für 2010. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:55, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Am 8. November gegründet, aber nie einen einzigen Edit vorgenommen. Ich schließe das Wiki und lenke die URL auf euch um. --Avatar 09:58, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke. Und weil ich es grad sehe, daß das möglich ist, schalte für das FW doch auch bitte den Commons-Zugriff ein. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:01, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::: Soeben passiert. Viel Spaß! --Avatar 10:23, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::: Danke nochmal und gleich die Bitte, das für das Fahrradwiki auch zu tun, falls noch nicht erfolgt. Und per welchen IW werden die Bilder dann eingebunden, etwa so '''thumb|Text? --Eva K. tell me about it 10:01, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Fahrrad-Wiki ebenfalls erledigt. Die Bilder werden direkt durchgereicht. Du kannst sie wie ganz normale lokale Bilder einbinden. Falls der Dateiname im Wiki nicht gefunden wird, wird er automatisch an die Commons weitergereicht und von dort bezogen (sofern er dort vorhanden ist). --Avatar 10:33, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::: Klasse! Und nochmal danke. Die Fahrradleute wird's besonders freuen. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:50, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jugendschutz und Zensur Hallo avatar: Gerne würde ich hier auch einen aktiven Beitrag zu steuern,aber momentan bin ich ein wenig über die "Politik" hier irritiert aber ich bin aber gerne bereit dazuzulernen ;o) Vorrausgesetzt,man kann mir ein paar Erklärungen liefern,was zb den Jugendschutz angeht, welche dazu führen,das einige Seiten hier gesperrt werden und andere wiederum nicht. Grund zu dieser Frage lieferte mir die Sperrungen der von mir bearbeiteten Seiten,durch "Wahrhaft" und die bis jetzt immer noch ausstehenden Erklärung zu den beweggründen.Leider wurde auch die Diskussion von "Wahrhaft" gelöscht.Rahja van S 19:39, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Benutzername (WSW-Idris) Hallo, ich würde gerne meinen Namen behalten sofern der bisherige Benutzer mit dem selben Namen nicht mehr aktiv sein sollte, ansonsten wäre ich auch mit dem Namen Abu Ilias zufrieden. Vielen Dank :Der bestehende Benutzer "Idris" war das letzte mal im März 2008 aktiv, so dass wir ihn voraussichtlich umbenennen werden und du den Namen behalten kannst. :Die nächste "Massenumbenennung" findet am 27. Januar statt. Auf der Seite WebsiteWiki:Fragen zum Umzug werde ich die Umbenennungsvorgänge listen - am besten hältst du da ein Auge drauf. --Avatar 09:28, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Löschung einer diffamierenden Seite Hallo Avatar, ich würde dich bitten folgende Seite http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Forum:Was_User_anderer_Wikis_über_uns_denken..., welche unberechtigter Weise von einem Benutzer angelegt wurde, zu löschen, da sie einen Dissens mit dem StargateWiki suggeriert. Die ganze Diskussion liegt einem verjährten Disput zugrunde und ist nun recht obsolet. Darüber hinaus wollen wir, das StargateWiki uns von diesem Streit distanzieren. Im Wiki selbst wurden die entsprechenden Abschnitte per Versionslöschung entfernt. Daher meine dringliche Bitte: Lösche diese Seite! Danke im voraus--Philipp (Admin Stargate Wiki) P.S.: Bei weiteren Rückfragen, kannst du dich gerne hier melden. --84.60.51.100 18:33, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Warum wendest du dich nicht an einen der lokalen Admins und stellst es mit einer Bitte dort zur Diskussion? Und mal ehrlich: Diffamierend war da nichts - da ist was hochgebrandet, nachdem du uns angegriffen hast (das war keine einfache Meinungsäußerung mehr, sondern einfach eine Beleidigung). Jetzt fehlt einfach nur der Nachweis, weil du eine Versionslöschung auf der betreffenden Diskussionsseite im StargateWiki durchgeführt hast... :Ich will die Sache jetzt nicht schon wieder hochkochen - aber sich zuerst hinstellen und losledern und sich dann beschweren, wenn man's dann um die Ohren gehauen bekommt und es dann als Diffamierung hinzustellen hat schon was, besonders, wenn man sich nicht einmal entschuldigt und dann gleich an den Wikia-Staff herantritt... Klar, wenn Tim entscheidet, die Seite zu löschen, können die Admins dort kaum etwas machen, aber so schafft man einfach keinen Frieden. :Sorry, Tim, wenn ich dir hier die Diskseite vollkleistere, aber mir blutet gerade wieder das Herz als „Trekgater“... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 22:40, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Warum wende ich mich nicht an einen lokalen Admin? Das ist doch wohl klar: Ihr seit subjektiv in die Sache involviert. Ich habe nicht vor mich für meinen damaligen Kommentar zu entschuldigen, dennoch gehören Seite wie die besagte nicht in ein Wiki. Darüber hinaus betrifft die Sache ja mich persönlich und ich möchte aus persönlichen Gründen nichts mehr davon sehen. Wenn ihr es nicht auf ein dauerhaft gestörtes Verhältnis abseht, hat die Seite gelöscht zu werden. Und da Tim als Staff-Mitglied als Streitschlichter fungieren kann, wende ich mich nun an ihn.--Philipp :Hallo ihr zwei. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn eine Lösung gefunden wird, mit der beide Parteien leben können - aber das sieht ja so aus, als ob das gerade schon seinen Gang geht (Defchris hat einen Löschantrag auf die betreffende Seite gestellt. Vielen Dank dafür.) :Philipp: Wikia greift als Betreiber bei Contentstreitereien nur sehr selten in die Autonomie der von uns gehosteten Wikis ein, da muss schon ein sehr gewichtiger Grund (bspw. eine juristisch relevante Falschaussage o.ä.) vorliegen. Im konkreten Fall scheinen mir aber sämtliche Äußerungen im betreffenden Forumsthread vom Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung gedeckt zu sein. Wikia wird da nicht tätig werden. :Der sinnvollste Weg wäre es nach meiner Auffassung gewesen, einen MA-Admin zu kontaktieren, ihm das Problem darzulegen und nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Sollte der Löschantrag nicht durchgehen und sich die MA-Community entscheiden, die entsprechende Seite als Archiv behalten zu wollen, so bestünde die Möglichkeit, einen kurzen klarstellenden Text über der Seite zu platzieren, der darauf hinweist, dass das Thema geklärt ist, bzw. auf einem Missverständnis beruht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es da seitens MA großen Widerstand geben würde. --Avatar 09:02, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Ich habe als Threadersteller meine Meinung darüber in AZL des Forum-Thread dargelegt. Ich werde mich öffentlich weder auf die dafür noch auf die dagegen-Seite für diesen Löschantrag stellen, auch um eine weitere Eskalation zu vermeiden. Ich fühlte mich als MA-Mitglied durch den zitieren Satz beleidigt und ich wollte die MA-Community ohne persönliche Wertung auf diesen Sachverhalt aufmerksam machen und ein paar öffentliche Kommentare bewirken.. was ja wohl auch geklappt hat. Und ich habe extra, auch um niemanden persönlich in den Dreck zu ziehen, beim Zitat keinen User-Namen genannt, sondern mir ging es einzig und alleine um die zitierte Aussage. Ansonsten gilt das, was ich in meiner User-Diskussion in der SG-Wiki gesagt habe: Du hast eine persönliche Kritik über mich in einem sorglosen Kommentar auf eine andere Gemeinschaft, in der ich tätig bin, übertragen. Daher hielt ich es für legitim diesen Kommentar in der anderen Gemeinschaft zu zitieren und möglichst kommentarlos stehen zu lassen. Jeder soll sich darüber seine eigene Meinung bilden und ich werde mich dafür weder entschuldigen noch die Meinung anderer User zu diesem Punkt kommentieren. Jeder der wollte ist zur Wort gekommen und hat gesagt was er davon hält oder nicht. Auch ob ihm das überzogen vorkam oder nicht. Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis daraus einen öffentlich Streit mit Eigenbeteiligung zu machen. Ich werde auch in MA die Diskussion nicht kommentieren und auch keine detaillierte Antwort schreiben. Alles was gesagt werden wollte, ist gesagt. Damit ist das Thema für mich erledigt. Ich werde weder für dich noch für andere User der SGW noch für User der MA meine Meinung zu dem Streitpunkt oder deinem Kommentar ändern. So und jetzt gehe ich wieder zur Tagesordnung über, da es hier noch genügend zu tun gibt und ich bezweifle das du deine Meinung irgendwie ändern wirst. Schönen Abend noch und auf eine streitarme Zusammenarbeit. --MarkMcWire 22:47, 4. Nov. 2009 (CET) --Mark McWire 17:33, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Umbenennen Hallo, ich würde gerne meinen alten Nutzernamen (Tex) behalten und falls das nicht möglich ist einen neuen Namen (RayMcCoy)wählen. Viele Grüße von, WSW-Tex :Der bestehende Benutzer "Tex" war das letzte mal im Januar 2009 aktiv (davor allerdings 3 Jahre), so dass wir ihn voraussichtlich umbenennen werden und du den Namen wiederbekommen kannst. Ansonsten ist dein gewählter Alternativname noch frei. Die nächste "Massenumbenennung" findet voraussichtlich am 27. Januar statt. Auf der Seite http://websitewiki.wikia.com/WebsiteWiki:Fragen_zum_Umzug werde ich die Umbenennungsvorgänge listen - am besten hältst du da ein Auge drauf. --Avatar 16:27, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) InstantCommons ?! Moin Tim! Sowas hätte ich am Anfang gebrauchen können... Gut, dass ich mal ziellos über deine Disku geflogen bin, sonst hätt ich ja nie davon erfahren :-) Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe mich gefragt, warum die Bilder von Commons nicht standardmäßig zugänglich sind, dann aber auch nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass es eine solche Funktion überhaupt gibt. Also kurz gefragt: Würdest Du mir auch InstantCommons freischalten, das würde mein Wikia-Leben sehr erleichtern :-? Vielleicht wäre ein Hinweis auf InstantCommons in der Hilfe zu Bildern auch ganz gut aufgehoben... LG und Danke Krokofant78 23:06, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :In de.freifunk-muelheim angeschaltet (nächstes mal bitte Wiki verraten :-) ). Ein Hinweis auf der Hilfe-Seite wäre wirklich ganz gut, wird in Kürze folge (falls du nicht schneller bist...) --Avatar 15:28, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Vielen Dank, ich war gerade schon wieder beim Hochladen eines commons-Bildes und wurde informiert, das es schon da ist *freu* ::Ich schaue mal, wo ich das in die Bilderhilfe integrieren kann und lasse dann einen Hinweis hier (in einem neuen Abschnitt), damit Du drüberschauen kannst, ob es so korrekt ist (Im Zentralwiki bin ich doch noch etwas gehemmt ;-) ) ::LG --Krokofant78 09:43, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke! Das macht zum Glück nix, weil die Hilfe ja im Hilfe-Wikia liegt und nicht im Zentral-Wikia :-D --Avatar 11:09, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Moin, kannst du mir für buedingen.wikia.com auch mal die Commons-Bildeinbindung freischalten? Danke dir. --ST ○ 23:52, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :...und schon passiert. --Avatar 06:26, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::prima und Danke. --ST ○ 19:43, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Neue Kategorie anlegen Hallo "Avatar", ich möchte gerne eine neue Kategorie "Sprache" als Unterkategorie zu "Kultur" anlegen. Laut Kategoriehilfeseite legt man dazu einfach eine neue "Website" "Kategorie:Sprache" an. Das funktioniert aber nicht. Was kann ich tun? Wenn ich eine Website dieser nicht existenten Kategorie hinzufüge, dann gibt es "Kategorie:Sprache" zwar nachher, aber sie ist mit der irritierenden Meldung versehen, sie existiere nicht. Das erschließt sich mir nicht. Und wie kann ich eine Kategorie löschen? Ich habe die Kategorien "Onlineshops" und "Online-Shops" zugunsten von "Onlineshop" geleert. "Online-Shops" war Kategorie, die Mitglieder hatte, aber selbst nicht existierte, "Onlineshops" hingegen gibt's (ist jetzt leer). Treptokant 14:54, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich vermute, dass das Textfeld mit dem "Anlegen"-Knopf irritieren - das kannst du bei Kategorien getrost ignorieren. Der von dir angedachte Weg (eben von mir durchgeführt) :*Besuch der Seite http://websitewiki.wikia.com/Kategorie:Sprache :*Klick auf "Erstellen":*Texteingabe "Websites, die sich mit dem Thema Sprache auseinandersetzen." :*Klick auf "Kategorien hinzufügen" :*Eingabe von "Kultur" (und Eingabetaste drücken) :*Speichern :Eine andere Lösung: Füge einfach zu einer Seite die Kategorie:XYZ hinzu - auch wenn sie noch nicht existiert. Danach klickst du auf den Link zur neuen Kategorie, der unter dem Artikel auftaucht und fügst dort einen kurzen erklärenden Text hinzu und eine "Oberkategorie". --Avatar 15:25, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Danke! Treptokant 16:07, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Trojaner-Warung Hallo Tim! Auf meiner Diskussionsseite wurde mir im Unternehmens-Wiki mitgeteilt, dass beim Aufrufen des UW eine Trojaner-Warnung angezeigt würde. Hast du davon schon mal gehört?--Johnny Controletti 13:04, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das klingt aber gar nicht gut! So etwas kann höchstens dann passieren, wenn jemand es schafft Malware in ein Adnetwork zu schummeln und dieses dann über andere Webseiten (hier Wikia) Werbung ausliefert. Mir ist es nicht gelungen das Problem zu reproduzieren. Falls du es noch einmal bemerken solltest, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du die unerwünschte Werbung melden könntest. Danke! --Avatar 17:10, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Zufällig gerade drüber gestolpert: Werbebanner mit Schadcode. -- 21:51, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Aktion gefixt, Anbeiter wurde angeschrieben und auch die 2 Source des Anbieter haben wir global gefixt! (Datasteloper International Trojanboard) 20:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Hi Tim hatte gerade mal ein Problem im frag Wiki. Dabei wollte ich auf einer Diskussion meine Text abspeichern. Konnte ich aber nicht. Auf drücken von "Seite speichern" wollte das Wiki mir ständig mein geschriebenes zum download anbieten??? auch auf Vorschau!!! Habe noch mla geladen und meinen Text einfach gespeichert. Danach hat es funktioniert? ich sollte die Index.php speichern... wollte mal fragen ob das schon öfters vorkam oder ob ich mal wieder der einzigste Depp bin dem das passiert ;) 20:02, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Es gibt noch andere „Deppen“ ;), die ebenfalls damit zu kämpfen hatten: Vorhin erhielt ich beim Absetzen eines Edits erst einen Time-Out, beim zweiten Versuch dann eine Whitepage. Erst beim dritten Versuch wurde mein Edit auch gespeichert. Doch bis die Seite aufgebaut war, vergingen 32 Sekunden. Manche Seiten, bzw. Dateien wurden gleich gar nicht angezeigt. Da macht man schon extra wenig um die Server zu entlasten und wenn man dann doch einmal etwas arbeitet, sind sie darüber so schockiert, dass sie gleich in Streik gehen... ;) -- 20:38, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Pah ha' k ich hatte auf deine Disku geschrieben und dachte ich wäre der erste der dir schreibt, weil mir kein Antrag angezeigt wurde. Sachen gibet 20:58, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Habs gesehen. Melde mich aber erst morgen dazu. Btw. sieht die Disku nur so leer aus, weil ich den Kram aus 2009 archiviert hab. ;) -- 21:01, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::(das müsste ich auch mal bei so... einigen Wikis machen. Aber siehe diese Disku! Da geht noch einiges :P ) 21:07, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) de.softwareverzeichnis Hallo, ich melde mich mal wieder mit einer Bitte: Könntest du für das Wiki bitte einen Glossar: Namensraum hinzufügen, in dem die Seiten auch als Artikel gezählt werden? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 14:25, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Löschen Hallo Avatar, ich habe im GTA-Wiki auf Anfrage eine Vorlage „Löschen“ erstellt, soll heißen, der Wikipedia entnommen. Erstens: Ist das in Ordnung? Zweitens: Eine Formatierung wie im Original wäre wünschenswert, wurde beim Kopieren aber nicht übernommen. Könnte das jemand von euch richten? Zaibatsu 20:49, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Do musst nur in der Vorlage angeben das es eine Kopie ist. Einfacher wäre es wenn du einfach eine eigene machst. 21:01, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Hab mich zu Zweitens auch kurz eingemischt und McCoumans Bearbeitungen noch etwas ergänzt ;). Zum ersteren würde ich mir die Frage stellen, ob Text und Vorlagenstruktur Schöpfungshöhe haben, ein Hinweis auf die Quelle Wikipedia mit Link zu den Autoren wäre aber IMHO sicherlich nicht falsch. Im Zweifelsfalle könntest du die Vorlage auch noch nachträglich vollständig aus der Wikipedia mit allen Versionen in dein Wiki importieren. --Diamant talk 22:50, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::: Danke wie immer ;) Ich weis leider auch nicht ob es so schöpferischen Wert hat, aber jemand hats ja mal gemacht?! Und auch das ist Zeitaufwendig, ich würde spontan sagen ja? Aber wäre auch mal Interessiert wie man das handhaben darf 16:23, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Walchow Productions Wiki Hallo! Ich hab vor einigen tagen dieses wiki eröffnet und versucht, das layout zu ändern, find mich jedoch nicht wirklich zurecht. Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen. Ich hätte gern einen ganz schwarzen hintergrund und alles was grün ist soll eigentlich rot sein. Ist das machbar? wäre super!!! --The Walchow Man 13:11, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Gibt es zu dem Wiki eine URL? Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 15:19, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::klar: http://de.walchow.wikia.com/wiki/Walchow_Productions_Wiki --The Walchow Man 18:03, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hab es mal so eingerichtet, hoffe, das war so gemeint. Viel Spaß! Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 14:40, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Marc-Philipp, schon mal vielen dank. Ich hab mal so ein bißchen rumgebastelt und wollte fragen, ob das auch so ginge: frame. Die verlinkungen zu den angelegten seiten in diesem hellgrün (wie das X), die noch nicht angelegten seiten weiterhin rot. Noch eine frage zum jetzigen zustand: hängt der weiße streifen hinter dem logo an meiner datei? muss ich da nochmal was ändern? Gruß--The Walchow Man 06:15, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Ich hab nochmal was geändert. Ist es jetzt besser? (Hier in der Schule ohne Firefox ist Skins machen eine Qual..) Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 07:55, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Sieht schon super aus! Vielleicht das rot doch etwas heller, strahlender, ist auf dem dunklen untergrund sonst schwer zu lesen, ansonsten - toll! Gruß--The Walchow Man 16:41, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Herzlichen dank für deine bisherige mühe. Entschuldige bitte, aber das rot vorher war doch besser, kann mich mit dem grelleren jetzt nicht so recht anfreunden. Vielleicht ginge es auch, dass die schrift innerhalb des roten balkens auch wieder weiß ist, so wie jetzt kann man sie sehr schlecht lesen. Ich habe bei anderen wikis gesehen, dass man die hintergünde der seitennavigation auch verändern kann, ginge das so wie auf meiner photoshop-bastelei? Das gilt auch für die inhalts-kästchen bei einzelnen artikeln...da stört das weiß auf dem schwarz schon sehr...und wenn dann das wikia-logo links oben entweder den selben rot-ton bekommt oder neutral weiß wird, bin ich glücklich! Gruß--The Walchow Man 17:56, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab mal paar Dinge angepasst. Das Sidebar-Menü kannst du hier ändern. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 18:59, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Sieht gut aus!--The Walchow Man 16:59, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wiki Hey, I am sorry, i don't speak a word of German, so i hope you understand English (or French) I am a member of the Lagardedenuit.com, the French forum and wiki about A Song Of Ice And Fire. We recently achieved to link our wiki with Westeros (UK/US wiki) and Chronarda (Russian wiki) so we're now looking into further expanding our links with the international fans community. Your forum seems pretty active to me (http://www.asoiaf.org/forum/) and i am sure we can cooperate and maybe we can help you motivate people to contribute on the wiki ^^ Cheers, Cédric/Lordberry PS: is your name on the forum Avatar also? Wiki Hey, I am sorry, i don't speak a word of German, so i hope you understand English (or French) I am a member of the Lagardedenuit.com, the French forum and wiki about A Song Of Ice And Fire. We recently achieved to link our wiki with Westeros (UK/US wiki) and Chronarda (Russian wiki) so we're now looking into further expanding our links with the international fans community. Your forum seems pretty active to me (http://www.asoiaf.org/forum/) and i am sure we can cooperate and maybe we can help you motivate people to contribute on the wiki ^^ Cheers, Cédric/Lordberry PS: is your name on the forum Avatar also? Sonder Funktionen - FFXIclopedia Hallo Avatar, Ich wollte mal direkt Anfragen, weil es in diesem Englischsprachigen Wiki funktionen gibt, wie das Never-Ending-Quiz und das Punktesystem, sowie das Geschenkesystem. Gibts das nun auch für die Deutschen seiten? soweit ich weiß war das Punktesystem ja nur ne Testphase. lg Yuuki 09:26, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Ich hab folgendes Bild entdeckt für den Zeitraum 08-09. Gibts davon vielleicht auch ne Aktuelle Version? :) Yuuki 07:30, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) thumb :Stats sind rechts. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 08:27, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei Bedarf erstelle ich eins im alten Design. --Avatar 08:49, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::RE Ihr zwei seit klasse ^_^ ::: somit ist meine EDIT beantwortet und die ersten fragen bleiben offen? Yuuki 10:46, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: Ich finde das alte Design wesentlich übersichtlicher, wäre toll wenn du mir da eins erstellen würdest. Gibts eigentlich auch ne Stat wo man sieht, wie die Artikel Zahl wächst? :) lg Yuuki 11:52, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::RE Hallo Avatar, ich weiß zwar nicht ob du meine fragen oben überlesen hast, aber ich wollte nochmal auf diese hinweisen. Desweiteren wollte ich fragen. Ist es möglich das die Anzeige der Bearbeiter bei den Artikel rechts unten so angezeigt wird wie im englischen mit den kleinen Avatarbildern links unten? schöne grüße Yuuki 10:37, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Werden die hälfte meine fragen mit absicht ignoriert? XD Yuuki 13:31, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Keine Angst, siehe letzter Punkt in der Box oben rechts auf der Seite. Ich habe eben 20 Minuten lang mit einem unserer Entwickler diskutiert ob und wie wir mit deiner Anfrage umgehen. Leider habe ich da keine erfreuliche Antwort für dich. Die Entwicklung der Social Tools wurde schon vor einiger Zeit eingestellt, weil sie nicht die gewünschten Effekte erzeugt haben. Sie sind nicht lokalisiert und sehr wartungsaufwändig - werden aber bei auftretenden Problemen weder von uns noch von einem Dritten gefixt, da wir uns den Aufwand nicht leisten können. Auch in die anderen Extensions und Tools von Wikia sind sie nicht integriert, so dass für jedes zusätzliche Wiki auch zusätzlicher Aufwand anfällt und das ganze nicht skaliert. Hier werden mehrere Entwickler drei Kreuze machen, wenn die letzten Installationen verschwunden sind. Einzelne Bestandteile der Social Tools sind durchaus interessant - wie beispielsweise die grafische Anzeige der Autoren einer Seite und es ist durchaus möglich, dass wir die in ähnlicher Weise neu konzipieren und komplett neu programmieren. Die bestehenden Funktionen sind leider alle miteinander verwoben, so dass es nicht möglich ist, nur diese eine Funktion aktiv zu schalten. --Avatar 14:15, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::RE Schade. Leider sind es genau solche Funktionen, die für viele einen interessanten Anreiz bieten. Da bleibt wohl nur zu hoffen, das es wohl irgendwann diese Funktionen gibt, aber auf eine einfacherern weise das diese nicht so aufwendig sind zu warten etc. Das Entwickeln, Warten und Programmieren solcher spielereien ist fürwahr nicht einfach. die erfahrung hab ich selbst schon gemacht. Tja, dann heißt es: Hoffen, Hoffen, Hoffen :) vielen dank für die Ausführliche antwort, da stellt sich mri aber noch eine frage: Wie sieht es den in den Wikis aus, in denen diese Funktionen aktiv ist. Werden die da weiterhin bleiben? Oder werden die über kurz oder lang entfernt? Yuuki 15:26, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Problem mit Uncyclopedia:Hochladen-Seite Hallo Avatar, Seit einiger Zeit wird auf unserer Hochladen-Seite die Vorlage:Dateiinfo nicht mehr automatisch im Fenster [http://de.uncyclopedia.org/wiki/Spezial:Hochladen "Beschreibung/Quelle:"] eingeblendet. Könntest du dafür sorgen, dass das wieder geht? Neue Benutzer kommen damit regelmäßig durcheinander. :PS: Es wäre wichtig, dass die Zeilenumbrüche beim Einblenden erhalten bleiben, etwa so: Gruß--Otello (Diskussion) 11:36, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt 20 Minuten lang erfolglos den Fehler gesucht. Habe das Problem mal an einen unserer Cracks weitergegeben und hoffe, dass er den Fehler schnell lokalisiert. --Avatar 13:12, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry wegen dem Einmischen, aber dieses Problem haben wir in fast jedem 2 Wiki 17:41, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::Schuld war ein Fehler im lokalen Code. Welche anderen Wikis haben das selbe Problem? Vermutlich hat es die gleiche Ursache. --Avatar 06:33, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey, es geht wieder. Super! Vielen Dank... --Otello (Diskussion) 09:55, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Etwas unverständlich hallo wie macch ich meine karte selber mit werten und alles :Aus deiner Anfrage kann ich beim besten Willen nicht rausfinden, was für ein Problem du hast. Beschreibe bitte genau, was du in welchem Wiki machen möchtest. Am besten mit Beispielen und möglichst viel weiteren Informationen. Danke. --Avatar 12:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Und Unterschreiben nicht vergessen, beim nächsten mal ;) Probleme bei der Account-Registrierung Benutzer Bobo11 bei Wikipedia wollte sich bei Wikia unter gleichem Namen einen Account für's Fotowiki registrieren. Leider hatte er Probleme, weil der Benutzername nicht akzeptiert wurde, siehe auch meine Diskussionsseite bei WP. Kannst Du ihm weiterhelfen? Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 09:24, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Nur bedingt... ein Nutzer mit diesem Namen hat sich am 22. Januar bei Wikia angemeldet - ich vermute, dass es nicht derselbe Nutzer ist? Insofern müsste er mit dem Namen leider ausweichen. --Avatar 12:57, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Hilfreich können auch variablen sein. So kannst du z.B aus a eine 4, einem o eine 0 und so weiter machen. vielleicht dürfte die "11" ein "II" haben? 20:51, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ernnenung zum Admin Hallo, ich möchte jemanden zum Admin ernennen. Ich bin Gründer eines Wikis. Könnten Sie mir helfen? MfG 501.Legion 17:55, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Das kannst du unter Special:Userrights (Spezial:Benutzerrechte) machen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 18:48, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Letzte Aktivitäten Hi, ist jetzt nicht sonderlich wichtig oder fällt schwer ins Gewicht: In dem Kasten „Letzte Aktivtäten“ wird auf diesem Bild neben vier meiner Bearbeitungen „Video hinzugefügt“ angezeigt. Ich habe aber keine Videos hinzugefügt, sondern Kategorien. Beste Grüße Zaibatsu 18:45, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ist bekannt bei Bildern, aber bei Kategorien noch nicht. Ich geb das mal zu den Entwicklern weiter. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 18:50, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Bug aufgenommen. --Avatar 06:25, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo, wir haben wieder im GTA-Wiki ein Problem: Ich füge bei vielen Seiten die Kategorie: Militärstützpunkte hinzu, allerdings zeigt die Seite nur eine der Seiten in der Kategorie auch wirklich an. Könntest du dich damit mal befassen? Ich hoffe, es war verständlich, was ich hier geschrieben hab. Ziani15 19:07, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab mal was getestet: Nach einem Testedit scheint es die Kategorien einzufügen. Ich berate mich mal mit den Technikern, woran das liegt. Sollten die keine Idee haben, kann ich euch mit dem Bot helfen, dass es angezeigt wird. Marc-Philipp (Talk) [[w:c:mum:MeerUndMehr|mum] Kirby] 19:11, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) alles klar, wir warten ;) Ziani15 21:56, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Bug aufgenommen. Er tritt auch in anderen Wikis auf. --Avatar 06:24, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Hallo mir ist aufgefallen das es ziemlich viele Rechtschreibfehler in einigen Artikeln gibt und wollt fragen ob ich mich darum kümmern kann. ich bin ganz gut in solchen Dingen und würde mich dann auch anmelden! Gruß Elisa :Selbstverständlich - das ist sogar hoch erwünscht! :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) ~ Geschichten ~ 19:07, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ok mach ich sofort! adopted wiki Hi Tim hatte vor einem halben Jahr schon mal Beantragt glaube ich das User:Judithhh und User:Robert.Giessmann als Büroka und Admin im Musik Wiki abgesetzt wird. Da ich selbst Judithhh nur durch Umwege 2009 noch einmal erreichen konnte. Da immer noch neue oder Mithelfende auf Ihrer Seite, Hilfe erhoffen und darauf schreiben aber keine Antwort kommt. 11:00, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Problem mit SVG-Datei Hallo, das SVG-Bild auf dieser Seite wird fehlerhaft dargestellt. Mit den anderen SVG-Dateien gibt es keine Probleme. Zaibatsu 16:22, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat-Recht entziehen Hallo Avatar, ich bin Bravomike, hauptsächlich in der deutschen Memory Alpha tätig (Benutzerseite).Wir hatten da auch schon mal ab und an direkten Kontakt. Ich bin dort Admin und Bureaucrat. Heute ist mir bei der Erteilung von Benutzerrechten ein recht peinlicher Fehler unterlaufen. Das ist mir wirklich peinlich, und deswegen möchte ich meinen Bureaucrat-Status freiwillig abgeben. Ich bitte Dich also, meine Rechte in der deutschen Memory Alpha von "Bureaucrat und Admin" auf nur noch "Admin" zurückzusetzen. Das wäre sehr nett von Dir. Wenn Du irgend eine Fom der Bestätigung brauchst, dann kannst Du mir vielleicht über meinen Memory-Alpha-Account eine E-Mail schicken, wenn Dir dann ich und nicht irgendjemand, der keine Ahnung hat, warum er seine Rechte verlieren soll, zurückschreibt, dann weißt Du, dass ich es bin. Mit besten Grüßen, --Bravomike 23:25, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Websitewiki - Eintragsautomat funktioniert nicht Egal, welches Formular ich auch benutze, für das Erstellen neuer Artikel für funktionstüchtige Website-URLs läßt sich der Eintragsautomat mindestens seit heute nicht mehr benutzen. Es geht nur händisch, und dies ist imho die schlechteste Variante für den Standardfall. Hilf da mal bitte. --87.171.113.125 15:56, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Wurde umgehend gefixt. In Zukunft wird die Erstellung von Einträgen zu unseren automatischen Tests hinzugefügt, so dass ein solcher Fehler umgehend auffällt. --Avatar 17:00, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC)